renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Jerry the Bellybutton Elf (transcript)
Episode: Jerry the Bellybutton Elf episode begins when Ren was reading a magazine. Stimpy was making some sounds. Ren looks at Stimpy. Stimpy giggles. Stimpy pokes his bellybutton with honking sound and he giggles. Ren: What kind of mices are you up to now? gasps Stimpy! Are you playing with your bellybutton again? Stimpy: Yeah Ren, it's fun! LISTEN! pokes his bellybutton with a sound. Ren: Hey, you better quit that! What if someone should see you? Stimpy: Don't be silly, Ren. Hey, check this out! pokes his bellybutton and making a sounds. Ren: CUT THAT OUT! Look man, I'm warnin' ya! I saw this kind of thing in the 60's. You can go insane. OR WORSE! was sad. Stimpy puts the Baking Soda on his bellybutton and put the vinegar on his bellybutton too. Stimpy's bellybutton blows up like volcano and Stimpy smiles. Fades that night, Stimpy giggles. Stimpy: Pencil... was sharping all the pencil on his bellybutton. Ren was growling. Ren: WHAT do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you not to play with your Dead-blasted Bellybutton, and didn't you say that going insane with your ca- bellybutton sharpens up on Ren's finger. Huh? This is my last warning! You're playing with fire, and you're going to get burned! off, Fades to Stimpy was signaling the bellybutton. Stimpy was sweating up. Jerry Stimpy's bellybutton: Stimpy... climb inside. Fun awaits you if you climb inside. smiles. Stimpy goes on my bellybutton and poofs off at drops the red marble. The song plays, Stimpy are in the acid and falls down. Stimpy looks at it and goes in downstairs. Stimpy was relieved. Copy Stimpy are going in Stimpy and falls down. Stimpy looks at the Stimpysville. Stimpy was walking and see Stimpy's. Stimpy has five parts and melted and scrambled parts. Stimpy gets it right and goes upside down. Stimpy falls down and drops to the ground to visit the Plastic World. Stimpy: echoing Hello! Hello! Helloooooooo! Jerry: Hello. looks at Jerry the Bellybutton Elf Stimpy: AHH! You're, you're... Jerry the Bellybutton Elf! Jerry: In person. Stimpy: WOW! I am surely delabratated to make your acquince. spits on Stimpy's hand. Jerry: Believe me, the honor is all yours. Stimpy: Thanks. Golly. Jerry: Hmm, you can see about the... a 42 fat put the hair on Stimpy. Stimpy: Hot dog! My very own lint hairy skirt! Jerry: Pay your pray close, Stimpy! You went me to have gonna have LOTS of fun! By the way, you know how to plug the toilet? to the Kitchen, Ren comes out. Ren: Stimpy, how about some breakfast? I can really go for some of my famous Stimlard. Stimpy? Stim- gasps STIMPY!!!! was in red marble sad OHHH STIMPY! sobs I, I warned you. sniffs WHY!? WHY DIDN'T LISTEN TO HIM!? sniffs WHYY-Y-Y-Y!? was chewing Red Marble and starts sobbing. Ren pulls out. My dearest friend, you reduce to the freshy love! crying, Ren hears a sound of Red Marble. Stimpy uses a lawnmower. Jerry was so relaxed. Jerry: Oh, Stimpy, be a good boy. And after you finished mowing the lawn, could you wash the lint, and hail the lint, and maybe piglet from the lint, and don't forget to walk the lint. Horse hears that Red marble a sound. DINNER! DINNER! HURRY UP, BOY! I WANT MY DINNER! pants Stimpy: Right away your majasty, sir! Jerry: Stimpy, before I eat, A toast to you, my house boy. My man friday. You came in to the end he is that was your bellybutton, and you felt it with a loaf, and a joy, and the thing, and as we all know, An elf without the love and a joy, and the thing is know for all, and so, A toast to you, Stimpy! And it's love of MEAL OF-! Stimpy: the lid LINT LOAF! Jerry: calm Lint loaf. angry LINT LOAF?!? I... HATE... LINT LOAF!!!!!! runs wildly at Stimpy. Cuts to Powdered Toast Man, Mr. Horse, Kowalski, The Ghost and Ren was hearing the Red marble to make a sound. Muddy Mudskipper comes in. Muddy Mudskipper: What's cookin', deadbeats? Sorry I'm late. Tough show today. Everyone say HI with my new wife... MIMBY! Clam dip, anyone? was running away screaming. Jerry rides his motorcycle to chase Stimpy around the circles. Stimpy: Y-you look..kind of cranky, Jerry..m-maybe you're cranky cuz' you missed your dinner..If you want, I could, uh...THROW THAT LINT LOAF IN THE MICROWAVE! Jerry: enraged LINT LOAF!!!!!! wildly, rips off screaming and turns to giant one-eyed pork chop monster. Jerry turns into Adonis. Stimpy: Jerry, you look d-d, different! Adonis: I AM ADONIS!! storm strikes LORD OF CHAOS!!! teasing Stimpy And today, I feed..... to Red Marble, Stimpy was screaming in the Red Marble. Everyone's are invited. Mimby was eating clam dip in the bowl. Stimpy pops out to the Red Marble. Stimpy: REEEN!!!! Ren: Stimpy? tries to get out of the Red marble. Stimpy. chuckles Why are you embarassing me one of our friends this way. giggles Come on now, get out of there and helps serve drinks. grabs Ren and Stimpy, Adonis was doing the evil laughs. Stimpy: I'm sorry, Ren. This is all my fault. Ren: That's okay, pal. If that giant crazy pork chop doesn't kill us, I'll kill you. Stimpy: off happily Thanks, buddy. Ren: off happily Pal. was about to eat Ren and Stimpy and they both screams during Adonis evil laughs. Cuts to Red Marble, Ren and Stimpy was screaming in the Red Marble. Salesman: Well, I guess that's it. Where's that clam dip? was slurping all of the Clam dip. Strong Men: Nice going, fish. Next time, bring enough for everyone! Salesman offscreen: Smooth move, DOPE! Fred offscreen: Come on, Barney. let's blow this pop stand. Barney offscreen: laughs Right behind ya. Muddy Mudskipper: Duhh, I'll be out warm it up to the car, babe. away and slams the door. Mimby was seeing the Red Marble. Mimby grabs it, looked around and eats the Red Marble, presumably killing Adonis by eating him to death. Mimby swallows and she had a big burp. Mimby giggles bashfully. The iris stops at her. And 1 second later, The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts